


Kitchen Chaos and Movie Nights

by Shadowinflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Guys Poly (Undertale), Baking, Brownies, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Fatherly Nightmare, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Movie Night, Multi, Parental Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Platonic or not, a bunch of idiots, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: Cross had been feeling down lately, so the rest of the gang took it upon themselves to cheer him up.
Relationships: Bad Gays Poly, Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	Kitchen Chaos and Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Old_Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Desert/gifts).



> Happy brithday again!  
> I really wanted to write something for you. I know you mainly like Ink-ships, but Bad Gays Poly is really all I have on my mind lately. Sorry!  
> I threw this together yesterday, so it is prove read once and barely edited.  
> I hope you still enjoy this?

Dust walked into the kitchen, only to find Horror raiding the fridge again.

“Horror”, he started.

“Oh, Dust”, Horror turned around to him, a bowl with leftovers from lunch in his hand. “What brings you here?”

For a second, Dust wanted to ask the other to leave, then changed his mind. “Could you help me with something?”

Horror sat down on top of the kitchen counter, casually eating his leftovers. “Tell me about you brilliant plan, then.”

“You.. probably also noticed how Cross has been...”

“Yeah, worked up over something again, lately”, Horror finished for Dust.

“I wanted to make something to cheer him up, preferably with chocolate. And now that I met you here, well, you're the better cook out of the two of us”, Dust shrugged.

Horror jumped off the counter and cleaned his bowl. Then he turned back to Dust, a huge grin on his face. “Okay, then”, he smiled, stretching his hands, “preheat the oven, we're making chocolate brownies!”

The moment Nightmare walked into the kitchen he was met with a splash of a chocolaty substance, right to his face. Looking around, he realised that most of the kitchen was covered in said substance and, standing in the middle of all the chaos were Dust, a bowl in his hand, mixing the questionable chocolate liquid, and Horror, holding a recipe and a spoon. Both of them stared at the dark skeleton that just entered the kitchen.

“W-we can explain!”, Dust exclaimed, as soon as he found his voice again.

“We'll clean this up, promise!”, Horror said, waving the recipe.

With a sigh, Nightmare wiped the brownie mix off his face, then licked it off his finger. “I was about to ask if any of you remember where we put Cross' favourite movie the last time?”, he finally spoke.

For a moment, the kitchen was completely silent, Dust and Horror sharing confused looks.

“The Horror movie or the Disney one?”, Horror finally asked.

“The Disney one”, Nightmare answered. “We're definitely not watching a horror movie tonight.”

“It's either behind the TV or in Cross' room”, Dust told him.

“Do you think you can finish the brownies in time for a movie night?”, Nightmare asked.

“You already planned to have a movie night today?”, Horror asked with a big grin. “Is that why you sent Cross and Killer on a mission? So Cross won't notice you're preparing something?”

At that, Nightmare just huffed and went to leave the kitchen. But before he was out of the door completely, he turned around again only to say: “It could use another spoonful of sugar.” Then he left.

The moment he stepped through the portal that lead back to the castle's living room together with Killer, Cross was tackled by two way too enthusiastic skeletons and dragged into a cuddle pile on the sofa.

“Guys?!”, he screamed in surprise. Then a smell hit his nose and he sat up immediately. He saw a plate with freshly baked chocolate brownies on the table and went to grab one. Within seconds he had a hand on either of his wrists.

“They're still warm, watch out!”  
“If you eat too fast you'll get a stomachache!”  
Horror and Dust scolded him almost simultaneously.

“Just one?”, Cross pouted.

With a slight chuckle Horror picked up one of the evenly sliced pieces and handed it to Cross. 

Cross really had to hold back from just eating the whole thing in one bite, but he knew neither Dust nor Horror would approve of it, so he carefully took a bite. His face lit up visibly.

“Did you two make these?”, he chimed. 

“Well..”, Dust looked at Horror, “I had help from Horror, meaning he did most of the work.. and I cleaned up the kitchen.”

“You were a great help, don't play yourself down like that”, Horror told Dust with a smile.

“On a different note”, Cross said, finishing his brownie, “where did Killer disappear to?”

“I'm sure he went to Nightmare”, Dust shrugged. “Report of the mission and everything.”

Like a demon summoned at the mention of his name, Nightmare and Killer entered the room, carrying trays holding sandwiches and other snacks. Using one of his tendrils, Nightmare held the movie he mentioned earlier in front of Dust.

“Can you get the TV started?”, he asked.

Dust jumped up from where he sat beside Cross, took the movie from Nightmare and got to work on the TV.

“Movie night and brownies?”, Cross asked unbelieving. “What is the occasion?”

Horror just hugged Cross, giving him a light pat on the head. “Everyone was worried about you! So, we got together to help you cheer up a little!”

A blush spread across Cross' face. “That really wasn't necessary, but know that I'm thankful anyway”, he smiled, reaching for another brownie.

“And, I'm done”, Dust announced as he sat down on the sofa next to Cross again. “You two gonna sit down too?”, he asked Nightmare and Killer, who just finished placing the snacks so that everyone could reach them.

“Yeah, we're good”, Killer said and sat down on one of the armchairs next to the sofa. Nightmare took the one on the other side.

Dust started the movie.

Over the duration of the movie most of the food disappeared with the help of the five skeletons in the room. Even though both, Dust and Horror told Cross to eat slow, he quickly decided that the whole plate of brownies was his. Luckily, none of the others really minded it much, satisfied with the other snacks that were placed on the table.

By the time the movie ended, Dust, Horror and Cross were somehow all cuddled together on the sofa, partially on top of each other, looking comfortable in the worst positions imaginable. Killer lay sprawled across the armchair he had chosen.

A smile spread over Nightmare's face while he picked up some blankets from a corner of the living room and spread them over Cross, Dust, Horror and Killer respectively. Then he turned the TV off and put the movie back to where it belonged.

He went back to his room knowing everything was how it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> What was Cross so worked up about, anyway?  
> He probably just questioned, whether he is gay for his gang or not, tbh xD


End file.
